harry potter and the last horcruxes
by ruberduckysrfun
Summary: hbp spoilers. harry is no longer attending hogwarts. he and the rest of the trio fight voldimort and his side, while battling with grief wich seems to become greater with each coming day. is love really stronger then voldimort's seemingly infinate wealth
1. defult chapture

_Sry I didn't update in a few months I basically semi abandoned the story and then came back to it but instead of a new chapter I just edited the existing one. I need a beta as u can obviously tell. And again I apologize in advanced for my horrible spelling and grammar…but hey spell check can only do so much!_

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Harry potter characters, except for the ones that are not in the books and I made up. They all belong to jk Rowling ECT.**

Harry walked away from his childhood house, not home but house, after visiting one more time before he turned 17 like Dumbledor asked. He climbed back on to the knight bus were Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for him; they were going back to the burrow for the wedding.

_First Sirius, now Dumbledore….who next! _He thought. _Wait Sirius, R.A.B. _A whirl of thoughts came into Harry's mind as comprehension dawned of his face. Hermione mistaking it for relief quietly said to him "it's over Harry you'll never have to go back". "Its regulus! Sirius's brother, you know the death eater! He must have found it and that's why he was killed. It's in grimluad place." Harry muttered to himself. "What?" asked Ron.

"Ron! I know who has the horcruxe! R.A.B… regulus something black!" Harry said making sure no one else but Ron, Ginny, and Hermione could here him "Sirius said his brother was a death eater, that explains about how the locket got in his hands, voldemort must have found out the beatrale and killed him before regulus destroyed it!"

It took a few seconds for Hermione to understand what he was talking about and Ron a few minutes but Ginny was completely confused. Hermione thought what Harry said over, as Harry and Ron filled Ginny in on the note found inside slitheryn's locket.

"Harry are you sure, I mean if you try to go in to grimluad place, you being well not pureblood some curse could be activated or something, besides I mean didn't Sirius say that regulus was an idiot. I mean he was a true black. Evil" Hermione said skeptically.

"Oh for once can't just trust Harry! People aren't always who they seem to be I mean look at peter pettagrew or snape!" he retorted at Hermione "cant you just be optimistic!"

"Would you two shut up!" said Harry and Ginny together.

The knight bus stopped literally at the weasley's doorstep, they all got off and step inside were preparations for the wedding between bill and fleur were going on. Harry and every one else tried to look cheerful and take their minds of every thing that had just happened but even the bride and groom looked a bit sulky.

Harry thought to himself that they should postpone the wedding, but then realized that during these times there wasn't a minute to spare maybe next month they wouldn't even be alive to get married, maybe they would all be dead.

They walked up to the door. Ron turned the knob, but he found his house was locked. This was not surprising given the caution Mrs. Weasley was taking now that Voldamort was back. Ginny knocked on the door irritably, and a girl around 14 opened the door.

"'arry potter" shouted the girl pushing a ruffled Ginny out of the way "please e'cuse my Eenglish, you don' remember me. Eet 'as been three 'ears since we met"

Harry looked at her and then looked at fleur who was standing several feet behind her arguing with Mrs. Weasley. "Err…um…Gabrielle." Harry said feeling lightheaded.

Mrs. Weasley seeing them out of the door moved Gabrielle out of the way and let them in. Ginny gave Gabrielle, who was now talking animatedly with her sister in French, a scowl and stalked off to her room so she could unpack.

Hermione followed her, frowning at Ron who was gaping at fleur and Gabrielle with a misty eyed expression.

"Ron close your mouth, you're starting to drool" Harry said grinning at him.

Ron rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips very hermione-like and stomped off, only to return and grab a chocolate frog sitting on the table in front of Harry.

_Again-I need a beta BADLEY! Anyone think they could be one for me? Oh and sry for my horrible grammar and spelling!_

_Sry I know that beginning wasn't too good…ok it was horrible. But I needed away to start off the story and get the fact the regulus black was rab in there somehow.. Well at least I think he is. Anyway please review! Constructive criticism\s and flames welcomed, compliments welcomed even more. If u flame about the spelling and grammar, well u can if u want to but hey I warned u it would be bad. I promise it will be better. And I will update regurly now. Thank you._


	2. trevor in chocolate

_Ok hopefully this chapture will be better then the last one. So enjoy and please review._

_Disclaimer-u kno the drill already I don't own any thing hp related…blah blah blahdy blah._

"Blargg!" gagged Ron.

As soon as the chocolate frog touched Ron's lips, it turned in to real toad.

Fred and George Weasley came in the room laughing.

"Well now we no it works with toads" Fred said to George.

"What was that?" asked Ron scowling.

"We were testing a new product for the shop, the spell is supposed to turn chocolate frogs into real ones as soon as they touch lips." Said George.

"But it wasn't working since chocolate frogs were never real frogs, so we found this toad and…" Fred was interrupted by a stumbling Neville.

"You guys, have any of you seen Trevor?" he asked

Harry pointed to Ron and burst out laughing. "Neville what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Me and my gram and great uncle Algie were invited to the wedding" Neville replied as he took Trevor from a gagging Ron.

_Ok I kno this was a supper short chapture, im going to post more later but I have temporary writer's block, I mean I no what im going to write, but not how to put it together. All the other chaptures will be longer, trust me. Please review. And give me ideas. I hope you like it._


End file.
